The present invention relates to a wireless communication system providing a femtocell. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reducing the interference caused by the femtocell in the wireless communication system.
In a cellular wireless communication system, a phenomenon in which communication between a terminal and a base station is not smoothly performed occurs, because a channel state is deteriorated due to a geographical requirement within a cell, a distance between the terminal and the base station, or the movement of the terminal. For example, even within a service area of the base station, a propagation shadow area can be formed by a sealed building such as an office or a house. If the terminal is located in the propagation shadow area, the base station fails to perform smooth communication because the channel state with the terminal is deteriorated.
Accordingly, the wireless communication system provides a femtocell service for solving a service problem of the propagation shadow area while providing a high speed data service. Here, the femtocell means a small cell area formed by a femto base station accessing a mobile communication core network through a broadband network installed in doors such as an office, a house, etc.
As described above, the wireless communication system can install a femto base station in the propagation shadow area and increase a capacity of the whole macro cell. However, a terminal accessing a macro base station and performing communication suffers a problem that communication quality is degraded by interference from a femtocell.